Time traveller
by magicz
Summary: Her gift was his power, her power was his gift. She helped him and then ran off to the future. He's waited years to catch up to her and now that he has he wants her back.
1. capture

Hermione Granger always knew what she was doing. Everything was planned, except her toilet breaks. But tonight was definatly not planned. The first part of it was but what she was doing right now wasn't planned at all. She was running, through the forbidden forest. It wasn't the running that wasn't planned, it was the person chasing her who was the problem.

Tonight was the Grand Ball at Hogwarts. The castle held one every 5 years and tonight was the night. Everyone was dressed in their gowns, trying to impress each other. It was fun. Everyone was dancing and having a laugh. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at the table speaking to each other about what they were going to do after school finished. Hermione and Harry joked about Ron being an Auror, Ron didn't like the joke so much but was over it soon after. They continued talking when a loud explosion echoed throughout the walls. There was screaming everywhere, masked men, entered throwing spells around hitting and missing there targets. Hermione, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, and began defending themselves as best as they could, but they were greatly outnumbered.

" Ron be careful" Hermione shouted but Ron didn't hear her. He was hit hard by a spell and flew against the wall. He hit it hard and was knocked out.

Harry had seen this and knew they couldn't win this. Maybe he could save Hermione, if he distracted the death eaters.

" Hermione get out of here" Harry shouted.

" No" Hermione shouted back as she dodged a curse.

" Just do it now" Harry shouted back as he knocked a death eater out. Hermione continued to fight, not wanting to leave. She didn't want to leave Harry behind. She then heard him say "trust me". She gave a small nod and made her way to the whole in the wall. The explosion had wiped the entire wall out making it easier for Hermione to run out. She held her wand tightly as she ran as fast as she could. But she was wearing a dress that restricted her movements. Running was a challenge. She looked back and saw three death eaters behind her. They were catching up. She wouldn't have enough time to curse them so she continued running, her breathe leaving her quickly, her muscles aching. She pulled through though, determined that she wouldn't be caught.

She looked back again and realsied that they were gone. She slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Her wand at the ready, she looked around trying to see where they were. Nothing. They just disappeared.

The next thing she knew, she was flat on the ground her head and back in a lot of pain. She got up as quick as she could but was pushed down again and again until she just lay there. She closed her eyes and waited for them to come closer. They came closer laughing. She gripped her wand and before she even thought about it she was up and throwing curses at the men. Within seconds they were stunned and lay motionless on the ground.

"Bastards" Hermione said as she turned around. She could see lights in the distance. The battle at Hogwarts was still going.

" what do I do now?" She asked herself as she though aloud.

Then suddenly the lights stopped. Everything was quiet. Nothing dared to move. Then a green light shot up in the air, the dark mark formed in the sky above.

" Oh God, Harry, Ron" Hermione whispered. She just stared at the sky unaware of the figure approaching her from behind. Her wand was thrown from her hand and she swirled around, her eyes grew wide.

" Ms Granger, what a surprise" Lord Voldemort said, his wand pointing at her.

Fear rushed throughout her body. She had never seen him before and he was more frightening then she thought. She hid her fear as best as she could but he saw past her charade.

" I am in need of your assistance, Ms Granger" He continued on.

" Oh yes because I'm so happy to help you out" Hermione snapped at him.

He just smiled. Not a normal smile though, a smile that would make anyone's heart stop. A smile from the devil himself.

" You see, The attack that you've just witnessed was only a starter. There is so much more to come. Your precious friends are dead, all except Potter. He will be left for last" He said.

Hermione didn't reply, she just looked at him unsure of what to do or say.

" After Potter is dead, nothing can stop me from achieving my goal of changing the world in my image, but I need your help to do so" He continued.

" And why would I help you?" She asked.

" You helped me before, I don't see why you wouldn't help me now" He replied, lowering his wand.

" Your insane, I've never helped you" Hermione said confused as to what he was going on about.

" Oh but you have, when I was known as Tom Riddle" He said moving closer.

" What your insane" Hermione said her voice trembling as she stepped back from him.

"Am I now? Or is it that you simply don't remember, what happened" He said getting much closer now. Hermione continued to step back until she hit the tree behind her. Before she even blinked he was inches away from her.

Hermione was very confused. What was he going on about?

" What are you talking about?" She whispered, as she tried to move away, but was stopped by his arm.

" I am talking about back when we were in school, back to when we first created the death eaters" He said moving closer to her. His body pressed against hers.

"You have the wrong person" She said trying to push him off her.

" No, no I have the right person, you will not escape me again" He said as he pulled her towards him.

" What are you doing?" She shouted, before agonizing pain ran through her body. She screamed out, her knees giving way, but he supported her.

" Shhhh" He whispered into her eye, before she succumbed to the darkness.

He apperatted them back to his manor and placed her into a magic proof room. He left her there and went to his study. He sat in his chair and just thought. How clever the girl was. She obliviated her own memory.

_**Flash back**_

_It was a quiet day in the common room. Tom and his followers were lounging around before he sent them away. He got up and walked up to the girls dormitory. He knocked on the door and a girl answered._

"_Yes?" she giggled._

" _Is she here?" He asked quickly. _

"_No, I havnt seen her all day" The girl answered. Tom turned around and decided to leave the common room. He went to the portrait and it swung open before he even said anything. A girl stood in front of him. _

"_Ive been looking for you" Tom said as he grabbed her arm and walked out with her. _

" _And what would you need?" The girl said with attitude. _

" _I don't need your attitude, Hermione, we have plans to make" Tom said leading her to the head dorm. _

" _Plans for what?" Hermione asked as they entered the head dorm. _

" _You said that I would create horcruxes and I believe we should start now" He said as they walked through the lounge room and into Tom's room. _

" _Yes but you do that later, much later" Hermione said removing herself from his grip. _

" _We could do it now" He replied removing his robes and throwing them to the side. _

" _Tom we need to do this slowly, we cant change the future" Hermione replied. _

" _Are you questioning my authority?" He asked venom in his voice very obvious. _

" _No I'm just saying that we need to be careful" Hermione said, not wanting to upset him._

" _I don't want you to say anything apart from what you see in your visions, now help me find out about these horcruxes." He said cruelly._

" _No" Hermione said boldly._

" _What?" He said as he moved closer. _

" _I'm not helping you anymore, its too dangerous" Hermione said as she tried to walk out. However Tom was faster and blocked the doorway. _

" _Your leaving?" He said without any emotion. Hermione didn't reply, " I'm sorry to hear that you wont help me"_

_He pulled out his wand and jabbed it into her. _

" _But you don't have a choice" He said before he pushed her back, causing her to fall back. _

" _Are you insane?" Hermione shouted as she tried to stand up. _

_Tom didn't reply. He walked up to her and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up by it causing Hermione great pain. He grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes. _

" _You will help me, wont you?" He said staring at her. _

" _I cant" Hermione replied._

_He couldn't control himself at that point. He hit her. She fell back to the ground. Hermione was in shock. He had lost it. Tom walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a vial. He walked over to Hermione and got down on his knees. Hermione tried to get up but her pushed her down. She began to struggle against him, kicking and pushing him. He had no other choice but to straddle her and pin her arms down with his hands. He got his free hand and opened the vial as she continued to try and get him off her. _

"_STOP" He shouted violently. Hermione stopped, too frightened to move by his sudden outburst, " Open your mouth" _

_Hermione shook her head and closed her mouth tightly. Tom grabbed her chin and tried to open her mouth. She wouldn't open her mouth. He stared at her his anger becoming more obvious. He moved his head down to her shoulder and bit her hard. She screamed out in pain as he quickly help her mouth open and poured the contents of the vial into it. _

"_Swallow it" He ordered. She did as he said and suddenly felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She stopped moving and just lay there, Tom still on top of her. _

" _I cannot have you leaving, its too much of a loss, I need your abilities to help me with my tasks" He said as he got off her and stood up. He went to his cupboard and took out another vial. _

" _I could just use my wand to hurt you, but that can be traced back to me, a simple potion will however do the job right" He said as he walked back to her and poured the contents easily into her mouth. Hermione screamed out so loud Tom had to silence the room. It felt like she had been hit with numerous cruciatus spells at once. The pain continued for a few more seconds until both potions wore off. Hermione lay on the floor, breathing heavily as her fingers twitched. Tom got down besides her and lifted her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder. _

"_You will obey my every word, wont you?" He whispered into her ear. _

_Hermione nodded her head slowly as he held her tightly. _

"_Good girl"_

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know what you think, flames welcome. The next chapter will explain more about the past and etc**

**Enjoy!**


	2. the begining memory

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself locked in a dark room. There were no windows, there were no lights, just plain darkness. She got up from of the floor and looked around for any possible escape. After a few failed attempts she sat back down her back to the wall.

_How did I get here? What did he do?_

She remembered running through the forest, stunning a few death eaters, seeing Voldemort, he trying to convince her that they went to school together, and then absolute pain. She shivered. What were they going to do to her? What did he want? After a few minutes of thinking about the possibilities, she thought of Harry, Ron and the others. They were dead. She didn't know what to do. Then she heard a small sound. She jumped up and looked around.

" Who's there?" She asked as she felt around the walls to direct her to the sound.

" Hermione?" A faint whisper asked.

Hermione stopped in shock.

" Harry?" She asked as she continued to get to the voice. The room so dark, it was hard to see anything, but she managed to get to Harry who was lying down.

" Are you Ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked weakly as Hermione tried to help him up.

" I'm fine Harry, its you I'm worried about, what did they do?" Hermione asked.

" I don't remember, dam it, we lost Hermione, its over" Harry said in a bare whisper.

" No harry, just have some hope, there might still be a chance" Hermione said encouragingly.

There was a silence between them. Then they head footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open, but the person couldn't be seen. Hermione and Harry remained silent, unsure of what to do.

" I see you two have regrouped" The voice of Voldemort said, yet they still couldn't see him, " Crucio"

Harry began yelling out in pain his body moving in impossible ways.

"Stop it, leave him alone" Hermione shouted as she tried to help Harry.

The curse stopped and Harry lay there puffing, trying to catch his breathe.

" Drink this" Voldemort ordered, as a vial rolled towards Hermione.

" Dont" Harry said trying to get up.

" Crucio"

Harry was hit hard again and again.

" Drink it and I will make it stop" Voldemort said as Harry continued to scream out in pain.

Hermione looked around trying to see him but it was no use. She turned to see Harry who was still under the curse.

" Drink it now you silly girl" Voldemort shouted.

Hermione grabbed the vial and hesitated. She took the seal off and drank it.

It was tasteless. She felt it run down her throat.

" I did it, now leave him alone" She shouted. Hermione then suddenly felt really dizzy. Her eyes got heavier and soon before long she collapsed.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was seated at a large round table. Twelve of the main death eaters, were in their seats, Hermione had hers at the end of the round table opposite Voldemorts chair. _

_Everyone was waiting for the Master to arrive. No one spoke, they just waited. After a few more minutes Voldemort entered and took his seats. _

" _Tell me, why have you all called me here?" He asked looking at each of his followers._

"_My Lord a problem has arisen" One of the death eaters said. Voldemort didn't say anything. He turned and looked at Hermione, digging into her thoughts._

" _A problem?" He asked not breaking eye contact, " Did you not foresee this?" _

" _No My Lord, I did not" Hermione lied, trying to block her thoughts from him. _

"_What is the problem?" _

" _It seems that Dumbledore is creating a new side, the Order I believe" Another death eater said. _

"_Everyone leave" He snarled as he watched everyone hurry out the door, including Hermione. But just before she could leave the door slammed._

"_Crucio" He said casually as she dropped down and screamed out in pain, " You dare to lie to Lord Voldemort? You saw the problem and did not tell me? Crucio"_

_He repeated it until he was satisfied with her punishment. He sat back down onto his chair and watched her get up slowly. _

"_I've always doubted your loyalty, but now I am confident that you do not wish to serve me" He said getting up once again and moving closer to Hermione. _

" _My Lord, I am loyal and I do wish to serve" Hermione lied once again. _

" _Do not lie to me" He growled grabbing her hair. Hermione winced in pain. _

" _Fine, I like to win" Hermione said. _

"_As do I" He replied._

" _That's ashame Tom, your going to lose the war ahead" Hermione said, knowing the full consequences of using his first name. _

" _Crucio" _

_Hermione once again fell to the floor. He went back and sat on his chair as he continued to punish her over and over. However whilst he was doing that, Hermione somehow got the strength to reach into her pocket, and she pulled out an hour glass. Voldemort saw this and stood up immediately. He ran to her and took the hour glass from her hand. _

" _No" she shouted as the pain stopped, and she tried tog et up. _

" _You cannot escape me" He said as he threw it onto the ground smashing it. _

_Hermione smiled, " Thanks"_

_Voldemort was confused, then there was a pop and Hermione had disappeared. _

_In the streets of Muggle London Hermione appeared in a small alley. She could see the muggles walking past in their usual hurry. She was about to walk to them, when she remembered her clothing. She couldn't walk there looking like that. She took off her robes and was now looking half decent. Once she was ready she walked out looking like another muggle in the busy street. She decided to head over to a small safe house she had prepared earlier in the year. It wasn't a long walk but it did feel like one. She was quite sure that they wouldn't find her, but the possibility they would daunted her. When she reached the safe house she locked her wand in her small vault. She wouldn't be able to use her wand anymore, they would be able to trace her. She then quickly went to the cupboard in the kitchen and took out some supplies. She would need to create a few potions to get her out of this mess. She had, had a vision the night before, showing her what she became and how she did it. She didn't hesitate to follow its path. She began making a potion to wipe the memory of her past life, and she was creating a youth potion. She began to start working on both at the same time, when she realized that she needed help. She got up and summoned a spirit owl. Using a real one would be too suspicious. She began speaking to the owl. _

" _Dumbledore, _

_My name is Hermione Alexis. I am in dire need of your help. The death eaters are looking for me, and I cannot be found. If you help me I can give you much information to help your Order. If you decide to help me, do not apparate to this location, use the muggle way._

_Hermione Alexis"_

"_Hurry then" Hermione said to the owl as it took flight. _

_Hermione got back to working on her potions. She was almost finished one when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Who in the world could that be" Hermione whispered, " Dumbledore couldn't be here I sent the letter 5 minutes ago. _

_Just to be safe she went to her cupboard and pulled out an exploding potion. She ran to the door. _

" _Who is it?" She asked. _

" _Albus Dumbledore"_

_Hermione was confused. She opened the door to see him and a few others from the order. _

" _You used magic?" She asked concerned. _

" _No my dead, the night bus, can do the job just as good" Dumbledore said._

_Hermione felt relieved. _

" _Come in" She said as they followed her inside. _

" _You've been busy" One said. _

" _Yes, the potions are hard to make" Hermione said placing the exploding potion onto the floor. _

" _Expecting someone else?" _

" _You got here to fast, Better safe than sorry" Hermione said as Dumbledore conjured some chairs. _

_For most of the night Hermione explained her situation and the Order began coming up with plans that would help her visions come true. They decided that Martha and Jacob would pretend to be Hermione's Muggle parents even though they were wizards and Dumbledore agreed to enroll her for the school year. _

" _Shall we begin?" Dumbledore said as the last touch ups to the potions occurred. _

" _Youth potion first, then the other" He said to Hermione as she drunk the first potion. _

_Everyone was watching her waiting for something to happen. _

"_It an overnight thing" Hermione said. _

_Everyone seemed disappointed, but Dumbledore chuckled. _

"_The other now, and we will sort out the rest by the time you wake" _

_Hermione took the potion, and from that point Hermione Alexis was no more._

**Enjoy the second chapter and if you have any ideas for the future chapters that would be great!**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Hermione Alexis Returns

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She felt so relaxed and comfortable. Then she suddenly shot up from the bed and looked around. She thought back to the memory. Everything was coming back to her. She had escaped from Voldemort, but not before he tortured her, for being unfaithful to his cause, then her getting help from the order. Every memory of Hermione Alexis had returned, flooding her own brain.

"dammit, that bastard, how the hell did he find me, I'm such an idiot" Hermione said to herself, her old attitude coming back from its long sleep. She then stopped muttering to herself, and looked around the room. It was so familiar. She began investigating the room, and after several moments of looking around she realized why it looked so familiar. It use to be her old quarters. She remembered that Voldemort wanted her around every second, just in case she had a vision. Hermione sat back down on the bed and began to think.

" Ok, think Hermione, think. How do I get out of here? C'mon think, give me a vision, give me anything" Hermione pleaded, hoping a vision would come her way. She sighed in defeat as she waited and cursed her own visions, for not appearing when she wanted them to. She laid back down and waited for something or someone to come. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. She was about to get back up when she had a head ache.

_**Vision**_

_Voldemort was in a dark room, his wand pointed at a figure, Hermione couldn't identify. _

" _Where is she?" The figure asked as it tried to get up. _

" _Somewhere she cant escape from me Harry Potter" Voldemort said as he said a spell, which lifted Harry up, chocking him._

_Harry was trying to breathe, his face turning blue. Voldemort began to laugh as the boy dangled in front of him. Harry was struggling much more now, air escaping quickly. But with his last breathe he whispered a name._

"_Hermione..."_

_Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry's body dropped to the floor. _

" _Satisfied Hermione?" He asked as he turned around and left the room. _

_**End. **_

Hermione's eyes opened and she got out of the bed quickly.

" Harry Potter, Harry Potter" Hermione repeated herself trying to remember any past experience with the boy, " You must have known me, well Granger at least, who are you Potter?"

She tried remembering anything of her past but she couldn't remember anything. The only thing she could remember was the dream she had, had previously.

"You have to be important for me to see you in a vision, dammit, who are you?" Hermione yelled at herself, very irritated that she couldn't remember who the boy was. She kept trying to remember anything, but the only memories she had were of her Hermione Alexis days, everything about her Granger days had disappeared from her mind. As she sat thinking, the door to the room opened, revealing Voldemort. Hermione stood up and looked at him. Voldemort seeing the way she was glaring at him, realized that the potion had worked.

" Welcome back" He said, not moving away from the door.

" Can't say I'm happy to be here" Hermione said watching his every move.

" But you surely knew this day would come when you took the obliviating potion. Did you really believe I would never find you?" He asked closing the door behind him, " Did you really think that Potter and Dumbledore would protect you from me?"

" Potter" Hermione whispered.

" Yes Potter, but you wouldn't know who I'm talking about now would you? I mixed two potions together you know, one was to regain your past memories and self and the second was to obliviate your Hermione Granger days" He snarled as he walked around the room.

" Who is he?" Hermione said following his movements with her eyes.

" No one you need to worry about" He said as he stopped walking and looked back at Hermione.

" I need you to have a vision, one that will tell me the outcome of the attack on Diagon Alley" He said casually.

" Really? And what makes you think that I would tell you that, when I get the vision?" Hermione said watching his expression change. He walked up to her, Hermione instinctively backing away. He got her and grabbed her wrist tightly making Hermione squirm.

" You will do it, Hermione, if you fail me, the events of March 15th will repeat themselves" He said as he let go and left the room, slamming the door shut and locking it from the outside.

" March 15th" Hermione repeated, " Oh God"

* * *

**Hey guys, this was a little shorter that the last but i wont be able to update for a week after today, sorry, but i will try to update as soon as I can, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the "March 15th" will be explained in the next update...**

**Once again I hope you enjoy **


End file.
